justin_timberlakefandomcom-20200213-history
Awards list
Justin Timberlake is an American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer. He is the recipient of 10 Grammy Awards, 4 Emmy Awards, 7 American Music Awards, 3 Brit Awards, 9 Billboard Music Awards, 11 MTV Video Music Awards and 29 ASCAP Awards. Overall, Timberlake has received 174 awards from 520 nominations as of February 2019. His debut solo album, Justified, generated the singles "Like I Love You", "Rock Your Body", "Señorita", and the Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance-winning song "Cry Me a River". Also nominated for Album of the Year, it took home the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album. Among other awards, it earned him American Music Awards for Favorite Pop/Rock Album, Brit Awards for International Album and International Male, MTV Europe Music Awards for Best Album and Best Male, and MTV Video Music Awards for Best Male Video and Best Pop Video–the latter two for "Cry Me a River." Timberlake's sophomore album FutureSex/LoveSounds garnered him seven Grammy nominations, including Album of the Year. Its singles "SexyBack" (in 2007) and "LoveStoned" (2008) both won Best Dance Recording, while "My Love" won Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. "What Goes Around... Comes Around" was nominated for Record of the Year and won Best Male Pop Vocal Performance. The album won the American Music Awards for Favorite Pop/Rock Album and Favorite Soul/R&B Album. Timberlake received the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award and won Video of the Year for "Mirrors" at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. He attended the 2014 Billboard Music Awards taking home seven awards, including Top Artist and Top Billboard 200 Album for The 20/20 Experience. Timberlake earned seven Grammy nominations at the 2014 ceremony, winning Best Music Video for "Suit & Tie", Best R&B Song for "Pusher Love Girl", and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Holy Grail". For his third and fourth studio album he also won three American Music Awards and three People's Choice Awards. Timberlake was presented with the Innovator Award at the 2015 iHeartRadio Music Awards. In October 2015, he was inducted into the Memphis Music Hall of Fame, becoming its youngest member.12 He received the inaugural Decade Award at the 2016 Teen Choice Awards.3 Timberlake has won four Emmy Awards, twice for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics and twice for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series. Additionally, he has received two nominations for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. In 2017, Timberlake received a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". * 1. Video Honours * 2. Academy Awards * 3. AICE Awards * 4. American Music Awards * 5. Apple * 6. APRA Music Awards * 7. ASCAP Awards * 8. BBC Music Awards * 9. BBC Radio 1Xtra Hot Summer Awards * 10. Berlin Music Video Awards * 11. BET Awards * 12. Billboard Awards * 13. Bravo A-List Awards * 14. Bravo Otto * 15. Brit Awards * 16. Camerimage * 17. Cedars-Sinai Board of Governors Gala * 18. Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards * 19. CMT Music Awards * 20. Costume Designers Guild Awards * 21. Critics' Choice Awards * 22. DanceStar Awards * 23. Danish Music Awards * 24. Denver Film Critics Society * 25. ECHO Awards * 26. Emmy Awards * 27. Environmental Media Awards * 28. Ethnic Multicultural Media Academy * 29. Fashion Group International's Night of The Stars Gala * 30. Fryderyk * 31. GAFFA Awards * 32. Gaygalan Awards * 33. Global Awards * 34. GLSEN Annual Respect Awards * 35. Golden Globe Awards * 36. Guild of Music Supervisors Awards * 37. GQ Men of the Year Awards * 38. Grammy Awards * 39. The Recording Academy Honors * 40. Hasty Pudding Theatricals Awards * 41. Helpmann Awards * 42. Hollywood Film Awards * 43. Hollywood Music in Media Awards * 44. Hungarian Music Awards * 45. IFPI Hong Kong Top Sales Music Award * 46. iHeartRadio Much Music Video Awards * 47. iHeartRadio Music Awards * 48. InStyle Social Media Awards * 49. International Dance Music Awards * 50. JIM Awards * 51. Juice TV Awards * 52. Juno Awards * 53. Memphis Music Hall of Fame * 54. Meteor Ireland Music Awards * 55. MTV Awards * 56. MOBO Awards * 57. Myx Music Awards * 58. NAACP Image Award * 59. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards * 60. NRJ Music Awards * 61. Palm Springs International Film Festival * 62. People's Choice Awards * 63. Pollstar Awards * 64. Pop Awards * 65. Premios Oye! * 66. Radio Disney Music Awards * 67. Radio Music Awards * 68. RTHK International Pop Poll Awards * 69. San Diego Film Critics Society * 70. Satellite Awards * 71. Screen Actors Guild Award * 72. Smash Hits Awards * 73. Silver Clef Awards * 74. Soul Train Music Awards * 75. Spike Guys' Choice Awards * 76. TEC Awards * 77. Teen Choice Awards * 78. Telehit Awards * 79. TMF Awards * 80. UK Music Video Awards * 81. V Chart Awards * 82. VH1 Big in '06 Awards * 83. Vibe Music Awards * 84. Virgin Media Music Awards * 85. Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association * 86. World Music Awards * 87. World Soundtrack Awards